


Meeting

by imboredandmystoriessucks



Series: Carlwheeler: Anne x Phillip [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imboredandmystoriessucks/pseuds/imboredandmystoriessucks
Summary: short modern au of phillip x anne in which phillip and p.t. are working to seek an agreement with a company





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever story,, I know it sucks but I promise to improve my writing :))

“Phillip, can I talk to you for a second?” Phillip Carlyle turned to face his father.

“Sorry dad, I have a meeting to attend.”

“A meeting with that conman? You do know that designing clothes aren’t really a man’s thing, don’t you?” Displeasure laced the senior Carlyle’s tone.

Phillip sighed. It’s been a few months since he had started working with P.T Barnum and yet, his father still could not accept it.

“Look, dad, it’s my company that I have built by myself and I have my right to choose who to work with,” Phillip retorted.

“Do not use that tone with me, young man. I am still your father.”

Phillip rolled his eyes as he continued his way downstairs, making his way out of the house while ignoring his dad. Phillip sometimes wonders why his parents are so old-fashioned. I mean, it is the 21st century and yet, they still try to control Phillip’s life. He’s 22 for goodness sake! When will they realize that he’s a goddamn adult and can manage his own life?

“Flip!” Two small figures immediately hugged him as he approached the car which was waiting for him.

“Caroline! Helen! Just a few days I did not see you guys and both of you got even prettier!” He complimented as the two children giggled with delight.

“Mrs Barnum, Mr Barnum,” Phillip greeted as he entered the car.

“Phillip! Phineas and I were just talking about you!” Mrs Barnum or Charity exclaimed as she hugged the younger man whom she considers his son.

Phillip cocked his eyebrow questionably.

“Don’t worry son. Charity was complimenting you for your decision to have plus size clothes,” Phineas explained, “Though I do wonder as well, where did you get an idea to design clothes for plus size.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. All body sizes are beautiful, so I hope they will have more self-confidence when wearing our clothes.”

“You know, I’m wondering why you still don’t have a girlfriend,” Charity teased.

“I’m still … waiting, Mrs Barnum,” Phillip replied as he blushed as P.T and Charity chuckled when they saw his red face.

 

“Mr Barnum, Mrs Barnum, Mr Carlyle, we have arrived,” the driver announced as they pull over to a modern black building with a signage at the front stating ‘W Model Agency’.

“You two boys go ahead. I’ll take the kids to a nearby mall. Now go on, I heard the boss dislikes tardiness,” said Charity as she shooed the two men out of the car.

“Are we certain we want this?” P.T asked as they stood right before the door.

Phillip breathed in, as he tried to alleviate his anxiousness.

“Oh, I definitely want this.”

With that said, both men made their way into the building and head over to the receptionist only to be greeted with an extremely short... man?

“Hey, I’m Phillip Carlyle and I’m here for a meeting?” Philip introduced himself as he reached out his hand.

The man at the reception counter continued playing his phone as he ignored both of them.

“Erm, excuse me,” P.T started to get his attention.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. You see, I’m only sitting here to get some fresh air. I’m not the receptionist, in fact, we don’t have a receptionist. We only have the counter for the sake of it,” the short man explained, “I’m Charles Stratton, a model.”

“P.T Barnum and Phillip Carlyle at your service sir,” P.T shook his hands.

“Ah right, you’re the people Lettie was talking about earlier. Something about hunks and handsome and being perfect for Anne,” Charles rambled on, “Right, sorry. Just take the elevator up to the third level, Lettie will be there to show you the way.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Just call me Charles,” he said as took out his phone again.

“Well, that was weird wasn’t it?” P.T asked as Phillip shook his head.

“But again, we are weird for making this decision anyway,” Phillip replied.

 

“Hi there, you must be Mr Barnum and Mr Carlyle, Lettie Lutz at your service sirs,” As soon as Phillip and P.T stepped out of the elevator, a bearded woman quickly greeted them.

“The boss has been waiting for you,” Lettie said as she ushered both of them into a room at the corner of the office. They arrived in front of a room whereby Lettie immediately knocked on the door, without asking if the two gentlemen were ready.

“Come in,” a soft voice was heard over the door. Phillip raised an eyebrow, totally not expecting a lady’s voice to come from the room.

“Yo Anne, the two hunks are here,” Lettie entered the room as she brought them in.

Philip observed his surroundings. The windows were full glass window and the walls were painted white. In the middle of the office, there was a table and a computer chair, which was currently occupied by a person who was facing away from them. A dark-coloured man was standing in front of the table as he immediately chided Lettie for her usage of inappropriate words.

“Come on W.D., live a little. Let’s go grab some coffee for our guests,” Lettie retorted, dragging the man who was called W.D., outside to the pantry.

“I presume you are Mr Barnum and Mr Carlyle?” The lady asked without turning around.

“Yes, ma’am. You can call me Phillip and my partner, P.T.”

Instantly, the office chair which was originally facing the windows was now facing them. A young lady was seated on the chair as Phillip stared at her in awe. She looks to be around 20 years old, her skin a shade of light chestnut colour as her dark brown curls framed her face. Phillip could feel his heart beating faster as he continues staring at her. He could see her mouthing some words, probably asking them some questions. He could hear some mumbling from P.T, high chances he was answering her questions. Phillip couldn’t focus as he was too in awe of the woman in front of him. It was only when P.T hit him on the shoulders hardly when Philip came to his sense.

Philip cleared his throat, “Sorry, what was that?”

“I was asking, why us? Our modelling agency is looked down upon, people call us The Oddities. Your clothing line is very popular Mr Carlyle, in fact, it is considered very prestigious so why do you want to be associated with us?” The lady asked him, face full of expectancy.

“Because ma’am, truth to be told, everyone in this agency is beautiful, including you ma’am,” Phillip answered truthfully, as he stared straight into her eyes. He could feel P.T’s knowing gaze on him, and the lady in front of him was trying her best to hide her blush.

“You can call me Anne. My name is Anne Wheeler,” the lady offered her hand, “I look forward to working with you, Carlyle.”


End file.
